


don't sound like no sonnet

by hellokatzchen (Bether)



Series: Alphabet Meme [16]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Episode Tag, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/hellokatzchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V is for Volcano || Diana and Bruce have a talk while he's still recovering in the infirmity. As always, more is said than the words they exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't sound like no sonnet

**Author's Note:**

> For Nick who requested the prompt "volcano" with Batman/Wonder Woman. Tag to _The Doomsday Sanction_. The title comes from The Verve song _Sonnet_ , which is in no way mine.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of DC Comics/Warner Bros. Animation. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

The mood was strained when Diana brought Bruce dinner a few hours after she and Clark had last visited him in recovery. After a few pleasantries were exchanged, a tense silence fell between them.

Despite the chilly reception, Diana didn't leave. She could've; it would've been much easier. But she was stubborn in her own right and determined to wait him out. (Or at least stay until he finished.) She'd even brought a cup of chamomile tea, so they were sharing the meal—in spirit if not sustenance.

Finally, Bruce deigned to break the quiet. "So…" he wasn't looking at her, "you went back for Clark."

Diana drank her tea primly. "I did."

He was using his fork more to poke at his food than actually eat it. "Would you have insisted—?" His eyes flicked up to meet her steady gaze. "Would you have flown into a volcanic eruption if it were someone else?"

Hiding a smirk, she considered him thoughtfully for a moment. (Mostly to keep him on edge.) "Someone else on the team?"

"Mm," he grunted. To those who understood Batman-speak, that was an affirmation.

Diana quirked an eyebrow. "Anyone in _particular?_ "

Bruce didn't respond—verbally. But the way he was studying his tray again spoke volumes for him.

Placing one hand over his, she smiled softly until he was looking at her again. "Wild centaurs couldn't keep me away." _From you_ , she didn't say. She didn't have to.

The corner of his mouth curved upward in a way that was neither phony playboy nor menacing Dark Knight. It was something else entirely—something _genuine_. (It reminded her of the smile he'd flashed after they'd kissed undercover.)

Once the moment had run its course and Bruce began eating again, Diana began tapping her mug with her nails. "And what about me?"

Bruce quietly choked on his jell-o. "What _about_ you?" he asked, brows rising high onto his forehead.

"You said it yourself—you took a bullet for Clark today," she replied shrewdly. "Would you do the same for me?"

There was an intensity behind his eyes that was somehow _nothing_ like the intensity of Batman. "In an instant." No hesitation, no question.

Diana hid the grin she knew was threatening to break out by taking another sip.

The rest of the meal passed quickly and with scarcely more conversation; the room felt much warmer all the same.


End file.
